izombieeefandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One is the first season of The CW's iZombie. It was announced on May 8, 2014http://tvline.com/2014/05/08/the-cw-new-series-fall-2014-the-flash/. Season 1 premiered on March 17, 2015 with "Pilot" and ended with "Blaine's World" on June 9, 2015. Synopsis Olivia "Liv" Moore was a rosy-cheeked, disciplined, over-achieving medical resident who had her life path completely mapped out... until the night she attended a party that unexpectedly turned into a zombie feeding frenzy. As one of the newly undead, Liv is doing her best to blend in and look as human as possible. Her appearance now passes for "Goth," with shockingly pale skin and nearly white hair, and her demeanor has gone from exuberant to exhausted. The change in Liv is baffling to her mother, her former fiancé, Major, and her best friend and roommate, Peyton, who still has the high-energy, Type-A personality that Liv has completely abandoned. Despite her post-traumatic ennui, Liv has devised a way to resist her baser urges to devour fresh human brains – she's taken a job in the Seattle coroner's office. In this appropriately dead-end job, Liv can secretly snack on the brains of the many Jane and John Doe corpses that make a final stop in the morgue. Despite carefully covering her tracks, Liv's boss, Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti, discovers her secret and is surprisingly excited about the scientific possibilities. Even with her boss' enthusiasm, Liv remains resigned to an eternity without hope or purpose, until she realizes that with every brain she consumes, she retains a portion of that person's memories. Liv begins to experience visions from the point of view of the murder victims. Much to the surprise of Dr. Ravi and homicide detective Clive Babineaux, Liv often has detailed knowledge of crime scenes and motives that she can't easily explain. Posing as a psychic, she works with Detective Babineaux to investigate these crimes and discover who is responsible. It's not the same as being alive again, but at least Liv can find purpose in her undead existence by helping Clive solve the murders of those who are indeed fully dead. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Bradley James as Lowell Tracey *Molly Hagan as Eva Moore *Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark *Ty Olsen as Detective Pratt *Daran Norris as Johnny Frost *Hiro Kanagawa as Lieutenant Suzuki *Judy Reyes as Lola Abano *Anita Brown as Tasha *Jeffrey Vincent Parise as Artie Fiss *Sarah Jane Redmond as Jackie *Devon Gummersall as Don Watts *Elise Gatien as Corinne *Christopher Meyer as Jerome *Aleks Paunovic as Julien Dupont *Tim Chiou as AJ *Summer Bishil as Eliza Marquette *Ryan Hansen as Carson McComb *Chris Gauthier as Simon Cutler *Jesse Moss as Sean Posie *Fulvio Cecere as Detective Flynn *Aleks Paunovic as Julien Dupont *Barclay Hope as Mr. Sparrow *Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Sparrow *Chad Rook as Dylan Munson *Britt Irvin as Kaley Taylor *Erica Cerra as Sasha Arconi *Aaron Douglas as Chuck Burd *Jillian Bach as Jane Bowman *Erica Luttrell as Penny Taylor *Percy Daggs III as Sean Taylor *Ben Wilknson as Lawrence Kaiser *Matthew MacCaull as Sebastian Meyer *Max Lloyd-Jones as Ryan Fisher *Andrea Brooks as Connie Roy *Darryl Quon as Luta *Melinda Page Hamilton as Dr. Maddy Larson *Leah Gibson as Brie *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Teresa *Rhys Ward as Cameron Henley *Levi Meaden as Nate *Stephanie Bennett as Kimber Cooper *Lexi Ainsworth as Tate *Brian Markinson as Dr. Holland Episodes Multimedia Videos iZombie - Season 1 - Trailer iZombie - Season 1 - Trailer 1 iZombie - Season 1 - Trailer 2 Images 1Poster.png 1Poster2.png 1Poster3.png References